Shadows Are But Shadows
by Nebby
Summary: Chapter 7 uploaded! Tension is growing between the remaining Bali and Adelirose, Elizabeth is ready to proceed with her plans, despite the warning signs that her Noir will not come to be. (Sorry, This chapter focuses more on Bali and Adelirose, not M&K.)
1. New Trees

Shadows are but Shadows. welcome to my very own Noir fanfic ^^ this takes place AFTER the show is over. you won't find any Shoujo-ai in this (sorry) The elders are basically the control within Soldats they handle all the big decisions. I don't know if Soldats actually has a council of Elders ^^ but I added one to this story. Kirika and Mireille do make a triumphant return in this story but not in this chapter. There are spoilers within so...I warned you. Also if you can't stand the mention of God don't read this. My particular part of Soldats consider Noir as a holy title and that they will be God's servants also with my part of Soldats if there is someone they like they will say "God be with you-insert name here-" and the other will say that God should be with them too. Remember, Noir is composed of Sinners killing other sinners. so naturally my part of soldats is kind of warped. ^^ please Review.  
  
  
Chapter 1: New Trees.  
  
  
Elizabeth wandered up to the old manor where Altena had lived along with the late Chloe. She longed to be like Altena and to rule Noir. If she could control Noir it would be as good as ruling all of Europe and she could avenge her dear Altena's death. A thought dawned on her; "There are plenty of young girls in our village. Surely two of them could become a new Noir. I could get rid of the Noir traitors and avenge the deaths of Altena and Chloe. Yes! I will do this…" She muttered to herself. But there was a problem. How could she get the elders of Soldats to allow her to create a new Noir? She was nowhere near Altena's position in Soldats, She thought hard on this and decided to try and convince the elders to let her do so. So she turned around from the ominous shadow of the Manor and headed back to the village.   
  
  
She took her time scouting for the girls she thought were the best ones to be chosen for Noir there was one in particular, a little girl named Madeline who'd been a very promising candidate. Elizabeth reached the chamber of the elders that of course, had the Noir insignia carved into the great oak door that led into the meeting room. The elder Bernai opened the door knowing that Elizabeth would be standing there "Come in Elizabeth, the elders and I have been waiting for you." Elizabeth thanked him, and asked, "Then I suppose you already know what I am here to ask about?" "You want to take Altena's place." Bernai answered curtly. Elizabeth nodded and took her place in the center of the room. Bernai took his place at the head of the table where all the elders were seated. Behind the elders the Noir insignia was carved into the wall. Odessa confronted her "If you take Altena's place and create a new Noir you won't make a mistake like the one child, will you?" The one child of course meant Kirika. Elizabeth replied " I will not. I will make sure none of my trees are like her." Odessa leaned over to her nearest neighbor, Delexinia and whispered something to her. Delexinia then addressed Elizabeth, "As the new trainer of Noir will you make sure a Noir is born this age?" Aginwald added, "You know the punishment for the failure to produce a promised Noir don't you?" Elizabeth replied with "I will do my best to produce a Noir for this generation and if I don't, you may kill me." Aginwald leaned over to Bernai who nodded and announced "Very well, Elizabeth. Permission to create a new Noir is granted." Elizabeth thanked the elders and left the building heading for the Soldats church.   
  
She pulled the priest (yes, catholic considering France is mostly catholic, right?) off to the side. "I am creating a new set of Inner Trees as candidates for a new Noir. The Elders themselves have elevated me to Altena's former level; therefore I am making a new Noir. I need you to bless my new Inner Trees." The Priest nodded to Elizabeth and replied "Bring them to me, my child. I will bless them so that they may become Inner Trees." Elizabeth thanked him and headed back into the village and stopped by the houses of the parents of three girls she'd already decided on in her head. The first was Madeline's parents.  
  
  
She told little Madeline's mother, Celesse that she wanted Madeline to be a new inner tree and candidate for Noir. Celesse was delighted and brought Madeline out, Madeline was only a newborn so she'd be perfect. "May God be with you, Celesse." Celesse naturally replied, "May he be also with you, Elizabeth. Make my little girl a worthy tree." Elizabeth nodded and took little Madeline with her. The next stop was the home of Bali. Elizabeth addressed Bali's mother, Nadine "Nadine, Bali is to become a new inner tree and candidate for Noir. I will be training her with some of the nuns in the assassination arts. Therefore I will need you to give me your daughter." Nadine looked troubled but remembered what happened to the Bouquet family and handed Bali over. Bali was only about two or three and it made her a good age for training to begin. Bali did not really understand what was happening but didn't want to leave her mother and began to cry. Nadine watched her only child be taken away and began to weep too but fear kept her from taking Bali back. Elizabeth did not say another word to Nadine and went on to a house belonging to a family with a four-year-old named Adelirose that had already had some training. Monette was Adelirose's mother and a former inner tree that didn't go on to become Noir. She had been waiting for a day like this and had mildly trained Adelirose. Monette was already waiting with Adelirose for Elizabeth to come and ask to take Adelirose with her to become a new inner tree. Elizabeth stopped infront of the house "Monette, my old friend. I am here to pick up Adelirose. She will be a new inner tree and will have the best training." Monette smiled proudly, "May God be with you Elizabeth." Elizabeth replied " May he be with you too Monette." With that Elizabeth headed to the church with all three children. 


	2. New Beginnings for Kirika and Mireille

Chapter 2: New Beginnings for Kirika and Mireille.  
  
  
Mireille sat at the pool table clicking away at her laptop computer. Kirika was going to be visiting today. Since their narrow escape Kirika had decided to go on her own personal journey, to try and make a peaceful life for herself. Kirika had gotten a part time job and a small apartment to live in. She missed Mireille but knew that it was probably best they didn't stay in the same penthouse.  
  
Kirika didn't want to take the chance of relapsing into that state she'd been when she tried to kill Mireille at Altena's Manor. It hurt her to think she could've killed her friend. Mireille thought about Kirika's words to her after she decided to move out, "You're my friend. I don't want to take a chance of hurting you again. I'm going now, Mireiyu." Mireille was a little upset at the brief announcement of Kirika's leaving but understood what she was talking about. Mireille sighed and turned off her laptop.   
  
She got up from her spot and started to tidy things up in the penthouse. She wanted things to look nice for Kirika's visit. The phone rang all the sudden, Mireille picked it up "Hello?" she asked. Silence…then "Noir is reborn." Came from the other end. Mireille's eyes widened "Who is this?" she demanded. The woman on the other end spoke again "Mireille, Altena may have died but her hatred did not. A follower of hers has selected three new inner trees. Please be careful Mireille." With that the mystery caller hung up. There was a knock at the door.  
  
  
Mireille whirled around and looked through the peephole. It was Kirika. Mireille flung the door open and dragged Kirika (who looked confused) in. "Mireiyu?" Kirika asked in that familiar tone of voice. Mireille looked at her "You're alone, right?" Kirika blinked, then nodded "Un." She did her normal grunt. Mireille quickly slammed the door and locked it. "Why did you ask me that?" Kirika prompted. Mireille looked back at the phone "I got a call right before you knocked on the door." She went on to explain what happened with the call. "Altena had many followers…I wouldn't be surprised if one of them did try to bring back Noir and then…we would be a good target for them." Mireille looked at Kirika, "Then we should be on guard." Kirika nodded "Un."   
  
Mireille looked down; "No matter what we try to do to escape our pasts they come back to haunt us in one way or another." She muttered to herself. Kirika looked away, she knew Mireille was right. Mireille wandered over to her dresser she opened the top drawer where her gun was she knew she'd have to be careful and taking her gun with her everywhere she went was one way to be safe. She loaded it up and placed it in her handbag.   
  
Several years passed and the new trees were growing strong and fearsome. Bali herself had almost become the exact shadow of Chloe. Madeline seemed to have her head together but in a frightening way. Adelirose was the farthest along of all of them and Elizabeth was always right behind them. One day Bali and Madeline were sent out to fulfill a mission. Bali seemed to be fond of the sword and often used one. Madeline on the other hand liked to use a different weapon each trial. "You and Bali are to kill someone very close to the elders. Her name is Mona; she was a former Soldat but betrayed us. This attack will bring you close to the Soldats traitors so be careful. Remember Soldats is with you and so am I. Now go." Bali and Madeline nodded "Yes Madame Elizabeth, may the Black Hand keep you warm." Bali and Madeline pulled on their cloaks and grabbed their swords and went off, heading for Paris.   
  
Mireille had been chatting lately with a policewoman named Mona. They had become good friends and Mireille felt no need to be afraid since to her, Noir was dead. Kirika kept her eye out for any suspicious things about Mireille's new friend and anything that might be suspicious in the general area of Paris. Kirika had moved back in with Mireille for extra protection since they were still on guard since that phone call Mireille had gotten. "Kirika, There has been no sign of any movement from Soldats… do you think that phone call was for real?"   
  
Kirika nodded "Un. If it wasn't for real who else would know about that happened with Soldats and why would they go through the trouble to call you about it?" Mireille just looked at Kirika and then picked her handbag up. "I'm going out, are you coming or not?" Kirika got up from her spot and followed Mireille out the door. Kirika quietly walked after Mireille down the street not even asking where they were going. She didn't need to; Mireille turned around "You know where we're going right?" she asked Kirika who in turn nodded and made her grunt "Un." Mireille smiled "Good, but I'm telling you anyway. We're going to see Mona. She's with the police but I get the feeling there's more to her story. That's why I'm brining you along." Kirika cautiously asked Mireille "do you think she's part of Soldats?" Mireille shook her head "I don't know. She might be." They walked up the steps to an old apartment building.  
  
Mona lived on the top floor. Mireille and Kirika didn't even notice the cloaked women trailing behind them. They reached the stairs and went up. The cloaked women followed so silently that you would almost believe they were supernatural apparitions. Mireille and Kirika walked up to Mona's door. Mireille knocked "Mona! Are you home?" she asked. Mona answered the door "Ah! Mireille my friend, please come in and who is this you have brought with you?" Mona's voice drifted at her last few words when she stared at Kirika's face. "Mireille…who is this?" Mona asked again. Mireille looked down at Kirika "This is Kirika. Do you know her, Mona?" Mona looked troubled "Why yes…actually I do." Mona ushered them both in. The two cloaked women that were on the staircase hid in the dark hallway. Mona sat down and Mireille did likewise, Kirika just stood. Mona held her head in her hands, "Mireille…do you know who this is?" she asked about Kirika. Mireille nodded. Mona looked up "So it's true. Noir is here." Mireille's eyes narrowed "Kirika and I are not Noir." Mona shook her head "No no of course not…not you…but SHE is." Mona looked at Kirika who took a step back. Mireille calmly looked in Kirika's direction and said "Correction, she WAS." Mireille looked back at Mona "So, you're a Soldat hmm?" Mona looked down, ashamed "Yes. Or I was. I left Soldats after they sent her out into the world." Once again a reference to Kirika.   
  
  
Mireille got up. "That was all I needed to know." Mireille left out the door Kirika following behind. No sooner did they get to the stairs when they heard a scream coming from Mona's apartment. Kirika looked at Mireille. Both grabbed their guns, cocked, loaded them and rushed back to the apartment. Mireille flung the door open, Kirika aimed her gun at one of the two cloaked figures that had invaded Mona's apartment. Mona was lying on the ground staring up at the two cloaked figures. Mireille aimed her gun at the other one. The two chanted in unison "Noir, The name of destiny that has been ordained in the past. Two maidens who reign over death. The Dark Spirit, please guide the lost child. Lead the child back from the edge."   
  
Mireille's eyes widened at this chant "No…ir?" Kirika had the same shocked look. Once the chant was done both figures pulled out swords one had a silver sword the other a gold one. Mireille fired a shot at the one with the gold sword. The figure spun around and deflected the bullet with her sword. Mireille was shocked; she'd NEVER missed before! She turned to Kirika "Kirika! Surely we can do something!" Kirika was at a loss for words but fired several shots at the figures all dodged. The two figures were barely fazed and raised both their swords high above their heads and plunged them into Mona's chest. Mireille screamed the first time she'd done that in a very long time. Kirika came to Mireille's side. Mireille looked up at the two figures that were now facing them "Who are you?" she demanded angrily. The two looked down at her; "We are the ones to be ordained Noir." They said perfectly once again in unison.   
  
It was a situation that reminded Mireille so much both of her parents death so long ago and the first time that they had met Chloe. A window was open and the two figures spun around and jumped out of it. Kirika rushed to the windowsill no sign anywhere of the two cloaked women! Kirika looked slightly upset. Mireille had rushed to Mona's side who was barely clinging to life "Mireille…new…inner…trees…Altena's…followers." With that Mona died. Mireille began to weep "Heaven forbid I have any friends…" she muttered to herself. Kirika kneeled down by Mona's body "Mireiyu, Even when we leave the darkness. The darkness follows us still. Shadows of our pasts, memories that don't seem to fit, anything." Mireille hung her head and got up from her spot. Kirika did the same. They wandered on home not even speaking a word to each other. So many thoughts ran through their minds. The cloaked women, the phone call, Mona's last words…so many things. 


	3. Shades of Gray

Chapter 3~ Shades of Gray  
  
Mireille had not spoken to Kirika for days all she did was try to gather information on these new inner trees. She hadn't gotten far almost everywhere she turned there was another dead end. Kirika had been looking for anything in the news about mysterious murders. Mireille found an article on Mona's death one day "Police officer is killed mysteriously" It read. Mireille read it aloud to Kirika "Mona Beaumont, age 30 was killed last Tuesday when intruders broke into her apartment and stabbed her through the chest apparently using swords. There were few clues left at the crime scene and the only witnesses are her murderers. The rest of the Paris Police Department has now made it clear they will do whatever it takes to find those who have killed their officer." Kirika just watched "is that it?" she asked. Mireille nodded "not only do we want information on these…people who claim to be Noir but the police do too. Which means if we cross paths with those two again chances are we'll probably have to deal with the police as well." Kirika looked out the window "I think we'll be seeing them again."  
  
  
  
Elizabeth welcomed Madeline and Bali back with open arms "God has kept you safe," She said to them. The two inner trees nodded and said in unison "We have been kept safe because we are Noir." Elizabeth smiled "You are not Noir yet." Madeline and Bali said once again in unison "But we will be soon." Elizabeth brought Madeline off to the side "Your real mission is to eliminate the soldats traitors. Bali and Adelirose will take over while you are gone. You will be posing as Mireille Bouquet's cousin so that you may get closer to her and learn about her and then ultimately, kill her. But as you are you could never pass as anything other than Noir." Madeline nodded "I am to become her cousin and then kill her." Elizabeth nodded "you will need to be conditioned so that you may sneak in without being suspected." Madeline replied "then do so. If it is my mission to kill them then do what you need so that I may fulfill my quest." Elizabeth smiled "very well." She walked back over to Bali "you will be with a new partner for awhile." Bali replied "I am Noir with Madeline." Elizabeth in return said "but you are also Noir with Adelirose. You need training with both to determine if you are worthy of the title Noir." Bali seemed to go somewhere else "will I see mother again?" she muttered so low that it was almost inaudible before snapping back to her regular self.   
  
  
  
"I am Noir. I will be so with whoever I am paired with." Elizabeth nodded to her "that's right." She called to Adelirose "Adelirose! Adelirose come here." Adelirose wandered over to Bali and Elizabeth "yes Madame Elizabeth?" Bali looked her up and down "You are not Madeline." She said. Elizabeth addressed Adelirose "You are going to be partners with Bali until Madeline's mission is fulfilled or if it fails." Adelirose nodded "I will get to test my training." Elizabeth nodded "Yes. Your next target is one of the elders…his name is Bernai." Bali and Adelirose chanted in unison "Le Noir, ce mot designe depuis une époque lointaine le nom du destin. Les deux vierges règnent sur la mort. Les mains Noires protègent la paix des nouveaux-nés." They then grabbed the two swords still stained with Mona's blood and headed off to kill Bernai. Elizabeth took Madeline to see someone who could help with getting Madeline prepared to 'become' Mireille's cousin. Elizabeth brought Madeline up to the home of a woman who specialized in a complex hypnotism technique. Gently, Elizabeth knocked on the door "Sibyla? Are you home?" a dark haired woman opened the door "Yes Elizabeth, Madeline I've been waiting for you both." Sibyla wandered back into a room where she sat down by some burning incense and closed her eyes in deep meditation. Madeline and Elizabeth sat down across from her.   
  
  
Sibyla spoke "Madeline, listen to my words carefully. Soon you will not be Noir or Madeline Destin. You will be Madeline Bouquet, Mireille Bouquet's long lost cousin." Madeline's eyes closed and she listened intently in a trance "I am Madeline Bouquet." She whispered softly to herself. Sibyla continued "You will go to Mireille's home and when you see her face you will not be Noir or Madeline Destin you will be Madeline Bouquet. Until then you will still be Noir you will still have Noir's personality and temperment. You will become Madeline Bouquet but you will still have Noir's abilities and the mission in mind you will kill the Soldats traitors. Do you understand?" Madeline replied still under trance "Yes, I understand." Elizabeth thanked Sibyla, and didn't pay attention to the fact Madeline was waking up. Madeline stood and walked towards the door. Elizabeth followed and walked back to the manor and prepared some luggage for Madeline.   
  
  
  
Mireille and Kirika walked to their favorite café in the area and sat down for a little something to eat. They were also expecting a new informant that they had found over the Internet. Mireille ordered a couple of Danishes for herself and Kirika. Munching on her own Kirika noticed a man walk into the café and sit behind the table her and Mireille were seated. Mireille noticed as well "are you the one? Pierre?" she said without turning to face him. The man replied "Yes. That would be me," He also said without turning.  
  
Mireille answered him, "Good. Tell us what you know of these knew trees in Soldats." He began "Well. They are all young girls from the Soldats village. They have been trained since a very young age. The two who will most likely be chosen as Noir are a tall blond called Madeline and a dark blue haired girl named Bali. Do you want me to go into their histories?" Mireille nodded "Yes please." Pierre took a deep breath "Well. Let me break you the bad news Mireille…Madeline's your cousin. Apparently, your Uncle Claude married a woman in Soldats named Celesse without anyone knowing. One of the higher up officials in Soldats has made Madeline into a killing machine so that she will be ready for Noir. As for the other two Bali was ripped away from her mother at a very young age, since then it seems she's channeled her hate for the one who took her away into hard training and consciously she might not even remember her family.   
  
  
Adelirose's mother wanted her daughter to become Noir for some unknown reason her and the trainer of the three girls go back a very long way. You have to be careful around these three it's unreal how strong they are." His eyes drifted in Kirika's direction when he finished his explanation, their eyes met. Kirika's eyes widened for a moment and her head began to feel heavy "Mireiyu…I have a headache…I'm going to step out for a moment…there's a drug store down the street I'll get some aspirin or something like that." She got up from the table and wandered out of the café. Mireille watched intently then turned back towards Pierre "My Uncle Claude never had a wife. I can confirm this. I lived with him for most of my life and I never had any cousins…you had better have some good excuses for your lies…I'll give you 10 minutes. Come with me to the alleyway behind the café and explain there."  
  
  
Pierre looked severely frightened and followed Mireille to the alleyway. Once in the alley Mireille took her gun out "Explain." She commanded him, "Mireille after you left Corsica he married and had a daughter, that's Madeline! You have to believe me! You'll see for yourself because she's coming to visit…" Mireille interrupted "Shut up!" She clenched a fist. Pierre watched then opened his mouth again for the last time ever "You'll see for yourself…" Mireille pulled the trigger on her gun and a single bullet forced itself into his chest, he dropped to the ground. He was dead. Mireille quickly put her gun away and fled.  
  
  
Kirika entered the drug store "How can I help you today miss?" a man behind a counter asked as she wandered in. Kirika jumped slightly "Oh…I was just looking for some aspirin." Her head throbbed and she put one hand up to her left temple holding it. That man in the café, Pierre…he was trying to force Kirika to enter that psychotic state she'd been in at Altena's manor and perhaps it was working. "Miss?" the man asked apparently she'd slipped deep in thought and missed where he'd said the painkillers were. "Miss are you ok?" Kirika slumped to her knees and everything went black. 'Noir…' the words flashed across her mind 'that is me…I am Noir…' she opened her eyes, The man was standing over her "Miss? Can you hear me?" Kirika looked up in his direction 'why is he asking me this? I'm perfectly fine!' she thought to herself. The man saw her eyes and backed away she had entered her true Noir mentality. Kirika sat up "I won't be needing that aspirin. But perhaps you will." She drew her gun and shot him before running out of the store.   
  
Mireille saw Kirika run from the drug store, 'oh no…don't tell me…?' she ran to catch up with Kirika "Kirika! Kirika!" she called after her. Kirika turned around and Mireille could see that Kirika had slipped again into her frightening true Noir State. Kirika narrowed her eyes and drew her gun. Mireille ducked and a bullet went whizzing past her head. Mireille tackled Kirika and managed to get the gun from her hands "Kirika! Snap out of it! You're creating a scene!" she hissed. Kirika stopped for a moment "Mireiyu?"  
Mireille nodded "yes. It's me, what happened?" Kirika looked around "we'd better not talk about it here." People were starting to gather and stare at them. 'Damn. What are we going to do? What if some of these people saw us at Mona's apartment?' Mireille thought to herself. She stood and helped Kirika up; the apartment was just across the street. They got up in the apartment and sat down for some tea.   
  
  
There was a knock at the door. Mireille got up to go see who it was. She looked out the peephole to see a blond woman in a pink shirt with long purple sleeves and jeans. The woman tugged on her shirt and blinked. Mireille narrowed her eyes but answered the door anyway. "Hello?" Mireille said to the woman as she opened the door. The woman smiled and hugged Mireille tightly "Mireille! My cousin! It's been so long!" Mireille looked astonished "Cousin?" the woman set Mireille down "oh that's right you don't know me…how sad that we could've grown up together!" Mireille blinked "umm would you like to come in?" "Why, thank you Mireille!" and she marched right in. Kirika stared "Mireiyu? Who's she?" Mireille shrugged. The woman sat down next to Kirika "oh! Aren't you cute!" Mireille sat down on the couch and took up her cup of tea and sipped it "She says she's my cousin." She mentioned nonchalantly.   
  
The woman nodded "I am Madeline Bouquet, Mireille's long lost cousin." Mireille raised an eyebrow but kept sipping her tea. Kirika nodded "un." Madeline yawned, "Oh this is such a cute apartment! But I have had a long journey I need to take a nap." Mireille showed Madeline to the bedrooms and set the bags Madeline had brought with her right outside the door. She walked back into the living room where Kirika was still drinking her tea. Mireille sat down "I don't have a cousin." 'Who is she really?' Mireille sighed. "She's one of the new inner trees Mireiyu. I know it." Kirika answered her. Mireille furrowed her brows "we'll have to keep a close eye on her." Madeline was listening to it all eyes narrowed 'when I am Noir I will make sure they die.' She thought to herself 'but then again that is why I am here. To kill them.' She got up and slipped herself back into bed. 


	4. Mireille's Melodie

Chapter 4- Mireille's Melodie.  
  
  
Mireille wandered along the Paris streets with a shopping bag in hand, she figured since Madeline had come to stay with her and Kirika they would need some more food around. It was late and Mireille was getting sleepy but a tune floating out into the cool night air caught her attention. A violin playing a tune so familiar…Mireille's thoughts drifted to the moment when she'd thrown her father's pocket watch at Altena's manor. A violin nearby was now playing the same tune as that dreaded pocket watch. Mireille looked around to try and find a source. Café? No. Not from there…it can't be the same tune. One of the houses? Maybe. She looked up at one of the penthouses. From there. It has to be.  
  
Mireille memorized the location and tore herself away from the haunting tune.  
Later on when she was home Kirika noticed Mireille seemed uneasy, Madeline noticed as well and moved first "Mireille my dear cousin, is something ailing you?" she watched Mireille closely. Mireille didn't answer and then if she'd just heard the words looked up "Hm?" she blinked. "Mireiyu?" Kirika inquired. Madeline kept watching for something, some sort of sign in Mireille's face that would give her a clue as to what was happening.  
  
Mireille looked down again. I have to confront this person who was playing it. But what am I supposed to say? 'Hi, You don't know me but my name is Mireille and I'm assassin and you were playing a tune from a pocket watch that my father used to have because he was part of a secret society that wanted me to be a soulless killing machine.'? Like that would go over real well. She got up "Kirika come with me on a walk. Madeline you stay here." Madeline narrowed her eyes for a moment and then spoke up "Oh no Mireille, I insist on coming I haven't gotten to see much of the Paris scenery yet." Mireille looked agitated "Fine, I have a grocery list over on the pool table why don't you walk to the nearest store and buy some things for me? After that we can go on a night walk together." Madeline narrowed her eyes again and begrudgingly took the list. Kirika got up and followed Mireille out the door.  
  
They went down to the park to be alone. Mireille made sure there was no one around and then told Kirika about the previous night "Kirika I needed to talk to you about something. When you regressed back at the manor and I threw my father's pocket watch into the air and you snapped out of it I didn't retrieve the watch. I think someone has it now, near us. I was walking back from getting dinner last night and I heard someone playing that tune on a violin." Kirika silently listened to Mireille then spoke up "If someone does then how did they come across it? How did they come to have it in their possession?" Mireille shook her head "Honestly, I have no idea. I couldn't say anything around Madeline, she's too suspicious, you understand, right?" Kirika nodded "Mireiyu, we have to confront this person sooner or later. We should act tonight before something happens." Mireille quietly added, "I agree. We should take our guns with us." Kirika already had hers and she held it up.  
  
  
  
Bali and Adelirose had pulled on their cloaks and gotten their weapons. Now they were on their way to kill head elder Bernai. His home was at the council of elders and both trees knew this building well. They snuck in past the door with the carved image of the ancient Noir and they quietly infiltrated his living quarters. It was dark so they would not be spotted easily. Bernai knew they were coming, He smiled to himself as the dark figures slipped into his room without a sound. Within a moment the two of them were on either side of his bed. Bali with her bow and arrow and Adelirose with her Sword, they chanted together "Noir, The name of destiny that has been ordained in the past. Two maidens who reign over death. The Dark Spirit, please guide the lost child. Lead the child back from the edge." Adelirose plunged her sword into his chest and Bali shot him with an arrow.   
He did not die immediately he suffered and watched his two assailants   
"You are my death and yet you are my life. You may have killed me but my blood is now on your hands and thus I live because you killed me. I will live in memory. You, the maidens whose robes are stained with blood become my life. I will live on because you killed me." Bali and Adelirose payed no attention to the dying man's words.  
"France will never be free from Soldats as long as there is Noir." Bernai mumbled as he slipped away from life at the hands of Bali and Adelirose. Bali looked down disgracefully at the cadaver of the former head elder of Soldats "Le nom du destin." Adelirose was cleaning the blood off her sword but when she heard Bali speak those words she looked up and narrowed her eyes. Bali turned away and Adelirose did not take long to follow.   
  
  
Madeline did not go to the grocery store as Mireille had told her to do she had followed Mireille and Kirika to the park she sat there silently as Kirika and Mireille discussed the melody of the pocket watch. She turned away right before Mireille decided to turn back to the apartment and get her gun. She went back to the apartment first and donned her cloak, took out her sword that she had hidden, and went to the home of the man who was playing the melody on his violin. "Aldowin." Madeline spoke as she entered the home of the man with ease. He turned around "Who's there? Are you a spirit?" Madeline drew her sword and sliced a lamp in two with it "This is a warning, get rid of that pocket watch or feel the wrath of Noir." His eyes widened "You are Noir?" Madeline did not answer, opened a window, and jumped out onto the street below. The night made it easy for her to escape.   
  
Mireille grabbed her gun quickly from the apartment and ran back out to the hall where Kirika was waiting. They went together to the apartment of Aldowin who was still shaking from his encounter with the woman in black. Mireille tucked her gun in her handbag and rang his doorbell. The frightened man came to the door "Who is it?" he asked cautiously. Mireille made something up "My name is Lorianna. I live not too far from you…I heard you playing the most beautiful melody on your violin the other night so I decided to come over and ask about it. Is it alright if I come in?" Aldowin opened the door "Yes, yes, of course, come in." Mireille and Kirika walked in and sat down. Aldowin closed the door behind them "That's not really what you're here for, is it?" he asked. Mireille looked to Kirika then back to Aldowin "The tune you were playing comes from a pocket watch my father used to own. Before he died." She said slowly leaving out several things.   
  
Aldowin nodded "I see. Would you two like some tea?" Mireille nodded "Thank you." Aldowin went to the kitchen and Kirika looked around the living room of his spacious penthouse. The walls were painted a burgundy red color and many paintings were hung up on the walls, there was a fireplace with a decent mantle above where he had many things placed. Kirika noticed the broken lamp and open window "Mireiyu, they've been here." Mireille looked over at the sliced lamp "Hmm so they have." Aldowin returned with two cups of tea. He sat down across from the couch where Mireille and Kirika were seated.  
  
Aldowin sighed and thought about the woman in black. "Mister…what was your name? I didn't catch it." "Aldowin." "Ah, yes Mr. Aldowin could you please tell me how you came across my father's pocket watch?" Aldowin got up from his seat and walked over to the fireplace where he picked the watch up off of it. "A friend of mine who runs an antique shop was hiking in the ruins of a large manor house that has been abandoned and came across it lying on the ground, they picked it up and found that it still worked though it was in bad shape. She brought it back with her and had a clock worker fix it so that she may sell it. It caught my eye so I persuaded her into letting me buy it. I brought it back to my apartment and became so enchanted by the tune it played that I learned to play it on my violin." If only you knew what that damn pocket watch has put me through Aldowin…Mireille thought bitterly. He continued "But now I think this watch may have a curse on it." Mireille snapped out of it "A curse?" she echoed.  
  
Aldowin nodded "Yes, many odd things have happened since I bought it. Including a spirit that will not let me be, It is of a petite woman in a cloak she mentions a force called Noir." Mireille's eyes widened and she whispered to herself "Madeline…" 


	5. No Rest For The Wicked

Shadows are but Shadows CH:5  
  
When Mireille realized Aldowin was talking about Madeline she shot a look over at Kirika as if to tell her that they needed to go. "I am truly sorry Mr. Aldowin, but I must leave now. I hope we can meet again sometime soon, perhaps for lunch." Mireille began to gather her things and Kirika did likewise. "Oh, that's such a shame I was hoping you could stay for-" and with that Aldowin dropped to the ground, dead from an unseen bullet. The room then went dark except for the lazy flames of nearby candles on the mantle of the fireplace. "He said too much." A voice coming from somewhere near the window said, Mireille quickly grabbed her gun and fired a few shots towards the direction of the voice. Kirika grabbed a candle and brought it over towards the window the window was open but there was no sign of anyone having been there "There's nothing here Mireille" she called to the blond. Mireille sighed "Of course. Let's go, we don't want to be here when the police come." Kirika stopped her "Someone's already tipped them off Mireille, I can hear the sirens." Mireille listened closely and she too could hear them, "Then we have to go, NOW, too much is at stake." Kirika nodded and the two of them quickly got out of the house.  
  
By the time Mireille and Kirika were across the street the police were just pulling up. Kirika watched as the officers rushed into the building not paying attention to Mireille, "Kirika! come on, let's go." Kirika looked back over at Mireille and nodded and made a soft sound to acknowledge the fact. A police officer stopped the two women just as they were about to leave "What are women like yourselves doing at such a place? Did you know the man who lived here? what're your names?" Kirika was about to speak but Mireille opened her mouth first "My name is Valerie and this is my friend Heloise. We were heading for the grocery store when all you police pulled up, She was very curious and started to stare, pardon her rudeness. I think we'll be going now." Mireille shot a glance to Kirika and they both went back to Mireille's penthouse.  
  
Elizabeth was waiting with open arms for Bali and Adelirose to return and when they did Elizabeth congradulated them on their job well done of executing Bernai. "We have returned, Madame Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled at Adelirose's declaration "And another job well done my trees. Now you can join Madeline in paris. But first I will give you new weapons as your swords are too noticeable, you'll bring Madeline's with you as well." Elizabeth rummaged through a chest and pulled out some weapons, a set of small poisoned darts for Bali, a dagger with many ornate designs on the blade and handle for Adelirose, and a Walther P38 pistol for Madeline. "Now go and show the Traitors of Les Soldats how fearsome the ones who they turned their backs on can truly be!" the two girls did as told and hurried off for Paris. Madame Elizabeth watched them hurry off so obediently "The traitors will pay dearly for the death of Altena! Noir will be my instrument of revenge...It doesn't matter what happens as long as those two are dead." Elizabeth was proud of these trees and she knew that when this was all finished only two would be returning.  
  
Author's Note: I'm REALLY sorry for such a short chapter! ^^ I'd like to thank the person who helped me come up with ideas for weapons for my three trees. :} next chapter the shit finally hits the fan. Only two of Elizabeth's trees will come out ALIVE! Place your bets ladies and gents. 


	6. Lo, How the Mighty Fall

Noir: Shadows are but Shadows: Chapter 6 Lo, How the Mighty Fall.  
  
(Author's note: I realized that I made an error in continuity earlier with another chapter.^^; in Bernai's assassination scene Bali has a bow an arrow instead of the weapon she had when leaving the old manor house. Ehehe, sorry about that. Otherwise I hope you're enjoying? Oh, another thing, Mme. is an abbreviation for Madame, like Ms. or Mrs. I'm lazy and it saves me time, hehehe if only very little. Hey, it adds up. XD By the way, I realize that on the DVDs of Noir they translate the title of candidates for Noir as "saplings" but I started writing this before they began the NA release of Noir. On my fansubs it was always translated as "inner trees" so that's what I used and will continue to use for continuity purposes.)  
  
Madeline waited silently back at Mireille's penthouse, waiting for their return, waiting for the other two trees perhaps, to come. In any case, Madeline felt it was time to get to work on her mission she would attack Kirika and Mireille as they came in and disregarding her orders from Elizabeth, kill the two herself. That would prove to Bali and Mme. Elizabeth that she was worthy to be the other half of Noir. Wrapped up in her plans of self-glorifying actions she didn't realize Mireille and Kirika were at the door until they'd already let themselves in and Mireille was questioning Madeline, with her gun pointed in the face of the undercover tree, "You! Madeline!" she commanded. Madeline blinked slightly and looked up into the barrel of Mireille's Walther P99, Madeline let nothing show, not even a look of surprise crossed her face even though there was a gun pointed at her. This sent a slight chill up Mireille's spine but she shrugged it off and continued, "Just who sent you anyway?" Mireille knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Madeline's own mouth, Kirika silently observed with her hand on her Beretta ready to shoot if Madeline tried anything.  
  
Madeline lowered her head slightly and reached for a letter opener that was lying nearby. Mireille noticed the slight movement and went ahead and fired a shot at Madeline, although she didn't feel like ruining her furniture she'd paid so much money for in this situation where her life might be in danger she'd gladly shoot in her home. Madeline was too quick and leapt from her seat just before the bullet hit the back of the armchair she was sitting in. Madeline was indeed too quick for Mireille, but not for Kirika. She leapt towards Mireille with the letter opener in hand but before Mireille could react Kirika fired a shot from her Beretta and down Madeline went. Dead with but one bullet fired.  
  
Mireille walked over to make sure her assailant was dead and nudged the body slightly with one foot. Madeline was dead all right, but there were still two more trees to come. Mireille was lost in thought when Kirika spoke up. "Mireiyu, you have a phone call." Mireille snapped out of it and without saying a word to Kirika, took the phone "What is it?" she asked, annoyed. The voice on the other end spoke up; "No need to be so rude Mme. Bouquet." A chill ran up Mireille's spine, and she thought back to the first day Kirika moved back in and the phone call she'd received then, it was the same voice from before. "I am sorry I could not have contacted you sooner but there are many prying eyes.and ears about. I had to make sure it was safe to call." Mireille was getting fed up quickly "This is the second time you have called me, and I am quite sure it is not an idle chat you want. So get to the point." A chuckle from the woman on the other end; " All right, point taken. As you probably already know, Madeline was one of Les Soldats." There was a pause. "But.?" Mireille questioned. "But what you didn't know is that she was one of three. One of three from which two were to be chosen as Noir." Mireille thought back to the whole ordeal with Chloe and Altena. "I see." She said quietly. The woman spoke again " I would like to meet with you and your partner but there is hardly a place safe enough from the prying eyes of Les Soldats." Mireille's curiosity had been piqued and she spoke up "There is a park nearby, densely wooded, Meet us there tomorrow night." With that there was an odd noise from the other end and then the line went dead.  
  
Kirika spoke up after Mireille placed the phone back where it was "Mireiyu. Was that the woman who called you before?" Mireille silently nodded. "She wants to meet with us." She then told Kirika what the woman had told her. They disposed of Madeline's body and the next night they went to the park as Mireille had told the woman they would. They waited for little less than ten minutes when a woman approached. "Are you Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yuumura?" Mireille recognized the voice; this was indeed the woman from the phone calls. Mireille was suspicious though and cautiously answered "Who's asking?" The woman seemed to loosen up "My name is Nadine. I am the mother of one of the three new trees." Mireille was surprised slightly but didn't let it show, as for Kirika her emotions remained a mystery.  
  
Kirika spoke up much to the surprise of Mireille "Then you're a Soldat, How do we know we can trust you?" Nadine shook her head " I'm not here to ask for your trust, I'm here for a request. My daughter, Bali was torn away from me to become Noir. Like your parents Mireille, I didn't want to let her go but it was the stories of the Bouquets that made me hand her over. I was weak and let her go and now." her voice trailed off. Mireille was annoyed "So what are you saying?" Nadine spoke up "I want you to kill her. I know my daughter is too far gone to ever come back to me." In a burst of anger Mireille spoke up "Don't you dare compare yourself to my parents. Here you are saying you've given up on your daughter and you want us to kill her. What kind of parent are you? You act as if you don't even care. You were weak and gave in now you want US to correct your mistake! My parents died to keep me from Les Soldats! I've had enough of this, Come on Kirika, we're leaving." A pang of guilt hit Kirika when she heard Mireille speak of the death of her parents. They turned to leave when they heard a rustle in the bushes. Kirika took out her Beretta and Mireille brought out her Walther. Nadine knew what was coming, she gasped slightly and her heart began to race. She wanted to run but she didn't know where to go. Adelirose and Bali moved from the bushes up into some of the trees ready to leap down and attack the three below.  
  
Nadine finally could not take it anymore and began to run. She made her way out of the park and out into the streets she found a back alley to hide in and waited. Adelirose watched Nadine and went after her leaving Bali in the park. Kirika listened intently for any sound and when Bali positioned herself for an attack Kirika heard the tiny sound and fired up into the trees. Bali narrowly dodged the bullet and leapt from the tree grabbing Mireille in the process and holding one of her poisoned darts to the blonde's throat. Kirika aimed her gun at Bali's head and was about to pull the trigger when Bali spoke "Traitors! You betrayed Les Soldats and for that you must die!" Mireille used her opportunity to slip free from Bali's grip and aim her gun at their attacker as well. Bali realized the situation she was in and stood still waiting any moment for the black suited gunmen from Les Soldats that were sent as backup to begin attacking. Mireille spoke up "Not very impressive for someone who is to become Noir." A rain of bullets exploded forth from the nearby bushes and Mireille and Kirika both turned their sights on the infamous black suited gunmen they'd killed so many times before.  
  
Bali used her time given by the gunmen to escape. Mireille and Kirika had no problem dealing with these over-rated assassins. Gunman after gunman fell thanks to Kirika and Mireille's guns. Kirika leapt from the oncoming bullets and shot the one firing at her while she was still in the air. Mireille hid behind one of the trees and when there was a pause in the firing of bullets she shot more of Les Soldats' men. When all the gunmen were dealt with Kirika and Mireille pursued Bali but it was too late, she was gone. Adelirose closed in on Nadine. Nadine began to cry "Please! Don't kill me!" her begs went unheard. Adelirose took her dagger and killed the unarmed Nadine. With that she met back up with Bali and fled to a headquarters for Soldats within Paris where they were to be staying. Mireille was frustrated, she knew more now, but still not enough. 


	7. Elizabeth's Plan

Chapter 7 Elizabeth's Plan

A lower priestess stood before Elizabeth, who was sitting calmly at the long table in what had once been a dining room in the Manor, writing a letter. "Madame Elizabeth, don't you care at all that Madeline has been killed?!" The priestess pleaded. Elizabeth looked up from her writing, setting her pen down she spoke "She served her duty. She knew what the risks were, and she gladly made her choice." The priestess had a look of utmost horror on her face "Madame Elizabeth how can you say such a thing?!" She turned to go inform the elders of what had happened but before she could take a step, Elizabeth had fired a single shot from a gun concealed beneath her robes. The priestess fell, with a hole in her head, blood spilling from the wound. When Elizabeth saw that the priestess was dead she simply went back to writing her letter. A few of the notorious black suited gunmen entered the room and dragged away the body while another calmly stood and waited for Elizabeth to finish. When Elizabeth DID finish she handed the letter to the black suited gunman standing near her, as still as if made of stone, "Ansel, I need you to deliver this for me, it's for Bali and Adelirose. Try not to get yourself killed."

He nodded, "Yes, Madame Elizabeth." Elizabeth held a hand out, which Ansel gladly kissed. He then left, for Paris. Elizabeth got up from her seat and carefully stepped over the spilled blood, she had many things to ready herself for.

Bali and Adelirose were spying on the penthouse that Mireille and Kirika called home, they'd not been there all day, which was making Adelirose suspicious. After two more hours had passed, Adelirose stood, "I am tired of waiting! When will they come?!" Bali sat still though, "Madame Elizabeth said this is where they live." Adelirose huffily folded her arms, "That doesn't mean they're here all the time! Day in day out! AUGH...I want to hurry and kill them and be done with it!" She stomped her feet impatiently. Bali glared "You're acting like a child Adelirose. Don't you want to avenge Madeline's death at the hands of the Soldats traitors?" Adelirose pouted, "Not necessarily." Bali's nostrils flared and she shot upwards holding one of her darts to Adelirose's throat, "If you weren't the only one left over for me to become Noir with I'd kill you right here and now." Adelirose was taken aback, but glared anyway "The same goes for me!" But Bali was sitting again. Adelirose watched Bali balefully, thinking of the many ways she could be rid of the other tree "They had better come back soon."

It was another hour before finally Bali stood, "They aren't coming, they'd have shown up by now if they were." Adelirose let loose a loud sigh and turned to face her partner "So then we're finally leaving?" Bali was already gone by the time Adelirose had completely turned. She raised an eyebrow slightly before following Bali.

Mireille and Kirika came home shortly, they'd been informed ahead of time that Bali and Adelirose had been spotted in the area. Kirika studied the neighboring roof from the window in Mireille's apartment, "They were here." Mireille was busy packing, "I know. Kirika pack your things, we're going to be staying some place else, we can't have them lurking here constantly.." Kirika nodded and began to do as told.

Ansel was waiting for Bali and Adelirose when they returned, he bowed and then stood again to face them "Madame Elizabeth has sent me here with a message for you both." Adelirose huffed impatiently "Give it to us then!" Bali, on the other hand, remained calm "Let's have it." Ansel nodded and brought out the piece of parchment. Adelirose snatched it from Ansel's hands and broke the wax seal on it, opening it. She skimmed over it then turned to Bali, "Madame Elizabeth is coming to Paris!" Bali looked surprised which for someone such as her must have seemed like the first time ever, "Are you positive?" she questioned. Adelirose nodded and handed it over to Bali who read it out loud,

_" 'My dear Adelirose and Bali, as you both know Madeline has left us for good. That makes you the remaining two that will become Noir. The trials will be very difficult from here, but I am sure you can overcome the obstacles in your way. In order to oversee your trials better I have decided to come to Paris, however I must inform you that you will not see me. It is so that I cannot influence you into making the wrong decision, only to please me.The winds of change have begun to stir already, and I pray that they will blow in our favor, it will not be long before Altena's vision of a Grand Retour will finally come to pass._

_Always praying for your safety, _

_Madame Elizabeth.' "_

Bali was very excited, "Madame Elizabeth thinks we can become Noir!" Adelirose frowned "If only Madeline was still here I wouldn't have to deal with you." Bali glared in return, "Watch your tongue Adelirose, or something unfortunate may happen to you." She whirled back around to face Ansel, "Tell Madame Elizabeth that we welcome her presence, and we are looking forward to her visit." He nodded and left the building.

A jet black limousine pulled up at The Manor, where Elizabeth was waiting, another black suited gunman stepped out and opened one of the doors for Elizabeth who climbed in, he shut the door behind her and took her suitcase, he opened the trunk and set it in. He then climbed back into the driver's seat and started the car. Madame Elizabeth's long journey towards Paris had begun.


End file.
